


Waiting

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was late.</p></blockquote>





	Waiting

Buffy sighed and read another five pages of "The Pearl". Truly the world's most boring book. He found a pearl, it was going to ruin his life, she got it, couldn't Steinbeck just get on with it?

She swung her legs and pulled out her math book. Was there anyone in existence who cared about similar triangles? Well, aside from Willow.

Finally, the ground in front of her shifted. Blinking, the newbie didn't even have time to get his fangs on before she staked him. Strolling off, she shook her head in relief. Nothing more annoying than a slow riser.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was late.


End file.
